


The Carnival Incentive

by darkforetold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, No Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel earns his beads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carnival Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> A little Mardi Gras fun with beads and a determined angel.

Castiel watched him spill into the motel room, high on alcohol, food and celebration. He could see it in Dean’s face; the happiness, the joy of the night’s spoils, and it radiated off him a sun. Seeing Dean happy, without the weight of the world on his shoulders, was becoming more and more rare these days. It delighted Castiel’s heart to see him so.. care-free.

Dean didn’t even notice him, falling face-first into the mattress to drown himself in a sea of blankets and comfort. A quiet, intoxicated little chuckle fell from his lips and served as the lingering tale-tell evidence of the night’s entertainment. Castiel slipped from the shadows to settle beside Dean on the bed, watching him silently. He brushed his fingers through dark hair and smiled when Dean issued a soft sigh of satisfaction. Castiel found simple joy when Dean leaned into the touch, when a small smile played on his mouth. It was these moments that Castiel started to look forward to; a silent yet profound appreciation shared between them. Sometimes, these moments were more important to him than the entire chaotic state of the world.

Dean mumbled and sent an absent scratch to his neck. The gesture produced an intriguing noise and a shimmer of multi-colored beads in the subdued light. Curious, Castiel brushed his fingers against them, pulling on one of the many strands in order to get a closer look. Dean stirred and grabbed at the offending hand weakly, movement like molasses, and shifted drunkenly to peer up at him with one eye. “Hands off. You can’t.. have them unless you’ve earned them.”

Castiel frowned, confused. Dean’s wink made the mystery of the beads more enticing. With Dean far too drunk, Castiel would never discover the truth behind the multi-colored strands. He gently placed a hand to Dean’s head and sorted through his recent memories. Images of Dean eating and drinking, laughing, came to the forefront. He had given those beads to topless women, concluding that they weren’t for Castiel at all. He wasn’t equipped with the right vessel. It left him feeling.. disappointed, something that he quickly dismissed in lieu of determination. Castiel couldn’t quite understand why he wanted them in the first place. He suspected voodoo, black magic, but found that it was a humanistic allure that drew him to the beads. Like he almost.. _had_ to have them. Perhaps there was another way to earn those beads, as Dean had suggested.

The sound of a snore ripped Castiel out of his own thoughts. Dean was fast asleep. Without disturbing him, Castiel flipped him over on his back and set to the task of removing Dean’s pants and undergarments. It was fascinating to learn that, even while sleeping, Dean was fully erect. His cock was flushed red with desire, leapt away from his skin when the motel’s stale air touched it. Castiel didn’t waste time slipping his mouth over its heat, using the firm strokes of his tongue to swirl around the head. Above him, Dean groaned and arched his hips into it, but was otherwise still asleep. Castiel had this.. overwhelming need to please him and began sucking hard, bobbing his head up and down the shaft. Dean’s breath hitched, another long groan voicing satisfaction. Castiel felt fingers slide into his air, his name a whisper on Dean’s lips.

“Cas..” Another groan, “ _Fuck_.”

This was the encouragement Castiel needed. He swallowed down Dean’s cock further until it hit the back of his throat, enjoying all the blissed-out noises he pulled out of Dean. As Dean whimpered and then called out even louder, Castiel went faster, slipping up and down the shaft to the tune of Dean’s moaning. Dean shot his hips up and Castiel didn’t stop him, allowing Dean the full extent of his mouth, letting him do whatever he wanted. Wanting more, Dean pushed down on his head while pistoning his hips up in an easy rhythm, hard cock sliding between Castiel’s lips. Castiel moaned around the hard length without even thinking, making Dean groan and thrust his hips faster. Beneath his fingertips, Castiel could feel Dean’s thighs quake, his cock fattening up with its impending release. The thought of stopping made him ache inside, but his impatience ruled. Castiel thought he had done enough, that this was over.

Dean whimpered when Castiel slipped free from his cock, leaving it without its satisfaction. He looked sex-crazed with his green eyes blown wide, his chest heaving laboriously. His expression was one of pleading, begging Castiel to finish what he had started. Castiel ignored the look, the gentle brush of beckoning fingers over his skin, and reached for the beads around Dean’s neck. Quickly, Dean grabbed them protectively, looking as if he had been insulted. “Whoa, whoa, tiger. You can’t have these.”

Castiel frowned in his confusion and reached for them again.

“Dude, no. You haven’t earned them yet.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes dangerously. It was his turn to feel strangely insulted. After all he had done for the Winchesters over the years—

With a growl, Castiel lunged forward, grabbing the strands of beads and yanking them over Dean’s head. Dean made a noise of protest and fought for them, losing quickly. With the strings in his hands, Castiel bound Dean’s wrists together tightly, ignoring the frustrated huffs and painful noises. He positioned himself between Dean’s thighs and yanked him down by the ankles before freeing his own hard length from the zipper of his pants.

“You wish me to earn them?” Castiel growled. “ _Fine_.”

Without mercy, Castiel plowed his hard cock into him, stretching Dean wide. Dean gave only a small yelp of pain, the muscles in his body fairly relaxed because of the alcohol. What little pain Dean admitted soon melted into pleasurable sounds and moans as Castiel set the hard, even pace, rocking into him forcefully. With one free hand, Castiel grabbed the trail of beads and yanked them upward, jolting Dean’s arms over his head. He held the beads there, against the headboard, and buried himself balls-deep over and over again. Their faces were so close and Castiel denied Dean’s attempts to kiss him. _He_ was in control and he lorded his dominance over Dean with each claiming snap of his hips.

The headboard pounded out the steady drum of their joining, in-sync with the powerful thrusts. Dean accepted each one of them with a loud moan, spreading his thighs wider to devour every inch Castiel had to give. Dean’s body began to tremble beneath him, making evident that his climax was just seconds away. Nothing was more beautiful than hearing Dean call out his name in that heated moment, when his ecstasy spilled over onto his stomach, when his body went entirely limp.

Castiel didn’t need to experience his vessel’s release and sacrificed it, making sure that Dean was satisfied. He looked at him now, entirely spent, mouth open with his panting, body glistening in sweat. The beads glittered tauntingly, calling to him, still wrapped around Dean’s wrists. With a smirk, Castiel untangled them and gripped them in his hands, marveling over the beads’ multitude of colors and their shimmering, prideful beauty.

With the flutter of wings, Castiel left Dean there like that, breathing hard, body boneless against the mattress, and took his rightful bounty with him. If nothing else, he had earned these.


End file.
